Auld Acquaintance
by JaggerK
Summary: Set at the end of S1 Ep26. 3 chapters showing the impact of what happens to the Waynes and the Kents.
1. Aftermath

I wondered to myself how Lois and Selina would react to the fight between Robin & Superboy and Batman & Superman. It also occurred to me that their good friend Dinah wouldn't just leave things as they were so that the men could tell them what happened especially given Clark's track record and the likelihood that he might not realize Lois knows Conner as she does in my universe. This story takes place after the end of the episode Auld Acquaintance - Season 1 Episode 26.

 _WATCHTOWER_

 _NEW YEAR'S EVE_

 _AFTER MIDNIGHT_

Dinah took a few moments before heading back to Earth with Roy and Ollie to contact Selina. She gave the other woman a run down on everything that had happened with the League, Team, Klarion and Savage. Then she bluntly told her about the fight Dick and Conner had been forced to have to subdue Bruce and Clark. Dinah had made it clear that there had been no choice. That Bruce and Clark had not been responsible for their actions but Selina was decidedly not happy when the conversation ended. Dinah didn't have time to contact Lois as well and left that to Selina. She did give clearance to Catwoman and an unnamed guest to enter the Watchtower prior to leaving however.

That would be why less than an hour later Catwoman and an unknown female vigilante dressed in a skin tight leather suit strode confidently through the Watchtower. Heroes moved quickly and quietly to get out of their way. Whispers were heard by the two women; how Catwoman could have gotten up to the Watchtower, who the unknown woman could be, those whispers were summarily ignored.

Catwoman led the way into the corridor leading to the infirmary. She knew the complete layout of the Watchtower. Batman had made sure of that. Also that she could hack their systems. Wouldn't that just freak out the Boy Scout? She thought. It was all to protect Robin though. She had to have access in case something happened to Robin. Something had happened though and she had been down on the surface with no idea he had even been in danger.

She pushed opened the door into the waiting area of the infirmary. Batman, Superman, and numerous Leaguers and Team members stood waiting for the last two Team members being treated for injuries.

"Where are they?" Catwoman growled.

"What are you doing here? How did you get up here?" Superman snapped at her.

"Don't even." The unnamed vigilante stepped out from behind Catwoman. Superman realized it was Lois. "Where are the boys?"

At that moment Robin stepped out with Superboy behind him from the infirmary. Neither boy looked any worse for wear but Catwoman's sharp eyes caught the slight limp Robin hid that only Batman would notice besides her. She was sure that there were bandages under his uniform as well.

Lois moved past her to Superboy gripping his arms. She looked up at him through the lenses of her domino mask, concern radiating on the rest of her face.

"Are you okay?" Her hand moved to rest on his cheek. "Did he hurt you?"

"What?" Superman was confused. "You two know each other?"

"I will talk to you later." Lois barely spared Superman a glance.

"I'm okay. I handled it." Superboy repressed the ridiculous urge to grin at her. "The Kryponite really hurt."

"I've heard that." She smiled at him.

While they were talking, Catwoman moved slowly forward toward Robin. She wanted very much to gather the boy up and race back to zeta tubes, headed for home. She wanted to rage at Batman for hurting their boy even though she knew that he had no control over himself. Neither reaction was an option. They were who they were and appearance was everything.

"You took him down." Her voice was quiet. "The two of you took them both down."

"Teamwork." Robin glanced at Superboy as he responded cheerily. "The whole Team did a great job."

"Yes. They did." Catwoman responded. Her attention never wavered off of Robin but her next statement was clearly not directed to him. "We'll need a room."

Batman grunted in response and turned to leave the waiting area. Catwoman touched Lois on the arm and inclined her head indicating that the woman should follow her. Lois took Superboy's hand and they followed Robin and Catwoman out into the hallway. Batman led them to a room a short distance away.

The door slid open and Batman stepped back. "It's completely secure." He spoke to Catwoman. She nodded and stepped inside with Lois and the boys following. Batman stopped Superman with a hand on his chest. "We aren't welcome." The door slid shut.

Selina pulled off her cowl. "It's okay. Bruce turned off all security measures except the door lock."

"I didn't even realize Clark was behind us until Bruce stopped him." Lois stripped off her mask. "What was he thinking?" She sighed. "I guess he wasn't. This isn't normal in anyway."

"We talked though. Sort of. It was nice." Conner admitted. "I told him my name."

"You talked?" Lois grinned at him. "That's great Conner."

Dick was in the process of stripping off his own mask when Selina grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. She buried her face into the top of his head.

"Kitten, you scared the crap out of me." Selina muttered.

"K. Well, bruised ribs here so ease up." He muttered back but he didn't attempt to move out of her embrace.

"Sorry." She loosened her grip and he looked up at her. "You want me to beat him up for you?" She teased.

"Nah. He's not feeling the aster either." Dick paused for a second to consider. "Well maybe your next spar could be a little less friendly."

"Sold to the boy in the cape!" She laughed. Selina looked over to Conner. "What about you? Anything I can do to the Boy Scout? Or my friend here can do for you?"

"Ah, I think maybe since we just talked I should stay friendly?" Conner looked at Lois.

"Good choice." Lois nodded at him. "Not to worry, though, I'll keep him in line from here."

"Can I ask a question, Lois?" Conner looked her up and down. "When did you become a superhero?"

Both women started to laugh.

"You know, maybe we should pick a name, have you seen out and about with Superman once and awhile being cozy." Selina suggested. "Put those rumours of him and a certain reporter to rest."

"It's a thought." Lois mused. "I just needed something to come up here in so Selina loaned me one of her old ones." She glanced over at Selina. "Honestly, how did you fight Bruce in one of these? I'm working on breathing and walking."

"Yeah." Dick snorted. "They _fought_ a lot when she wore that."

"Brat." Selina flicked the end of Dick's nose and he laughed at her. "You get used to it. It's like a second skin."

"So what made you change the suit then?" Conner nodded at her Kevlar and armour.

Dick's hand gripped slightly on Selina, unnoticeable to Lois and Conner. Selina's lungs tightened fractionally in her chest. Both of them remembered a suit almost identical to the one Lois wore shredded by bullets and covered in blood.

"Ah, well." Selina shrugged it off. "Bruce has ideas about how the good guys should look." 'When I got shot Bruce freaked out and tried to lock both me and Dick in the Batcave. This was the compromise.' would never do as an answer. "I got a new look when I left my wicked ways behind."

Conner nodded and then turned back to Lois. "I would really like you to meet M'gann. Since you're here. If you don't mind."

"Oh, honey I don't mind at all." Lois smiled. "I would love to meet her."

"M'gann doesn't know Clark's identity. That's a conversation you need to have first." Selina reminded them gently.

"I trust her!" Conner was annoyed.

"Not the point." Selina folded her arms. "When you reveal your identity you have to take into account who else's it might reveal. It isn't just your secret you're playing with." She waited until he nodded. "Bruce isn't going to give us much more time."

"Conner." Lois took Conner's hand and waited until he looked at her. "Why don't you come home with me and Clark tonight? We'll have breakfast in the morning; figure out all this kind of stuff. We can even decide when the best time is to take you to Smallville to meet Martha and Jonathan. That's Clark's parents. I know they're going to want to meet you."

"Really? That would be great." Conner paused. "Do you think his parents will want to meet me?"

"Oh please." Lois chuckled. "They took on a baby and a teenager who fell out of the sky from space. What's a clone between family?"

WATCHTOWER

CAFETERIA

The League members had all headed to finish up the numerous reports that Batman insisted were going to be needed to cover this debacle as he was calling it. Team members were being given a 24 hour pass before their reports on the incident had to be started. They had decided to wait for their two missing members in the Watchtower cafeteria. It had the current benefits of being quiet and well stocked with food.

Artemis watched M'gann's growing unease at Conner's absence. Knowing the Martian's fondness for Earth TV and movies she tried a joke. "Who was that masked woman?" There was no response. "M'gann?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I think that was Superman's wife." M'gann starred at her hands.

"Wait? What?" Raquel lurched forward in her seat. "Superman has a wife? And she's a superhero?"

"Superman does indeed have a wife." Kaldur responded calmly as usual. "She is not a superhero. I believe that she and Catwoman resorted to such theatrics to conceal her identity. I do not understand why she would have responded so quickly to a concern for Conner's safety."

"He's met her before. They bonded." M'gann said softly. Everyone at the table stared at her. "Something to do with Catwoman and Black Canary. He's been spending a lot of time with Catwoman and Robin out of uniform."

Across the table Artemis threw her head back and laughed. The staring turned to her. "Don't mind me. I just figured it out. I just figured out who they all are. Continue, continue." She waved her hand at the others.

"Oh no, girl." Raquel stated firmly. "You can't tell us that you just figured out who Batman and Superman are and then not share."

"Oh yes, I can." Artemis stated equally as firmly. "My Mom knew Catwoman back in the day. She tells me that Sportsmaster put his hands on Catwoman's butt once without permission. Catwoman, a thief, put League of Shadow's trained Sportsmaster in the hospital for it. That was before she was sparring with Batman on a regular basis. What do you think she would do to someone who spilled his identity?"

Before Raquel could respond Zatanna cut in quietly. "Is she just like him? Is she just like Batman? She didn't ask if he was okay. Or check him over or anything. She just wanted to talk about the fight like it was all that was important. Is she supposed to be like what? His mother figure or something but she doesn't smile or laugh or anything?"

It was Wally who answered her from behind his mountain of food. "She's not like that. What we saw is a Bat thing. They don't show emotion in public like that. Not for battle stuff." He chewed his lip for a minute in concentration and then his face brightened. "Oh, like the time me and Uncle Barry and GA and Roy were at the Cave and her and Rob attacked Batman out of nowhere. At first, we all went into battle mode but not really seriously because of course Batman can take Catwoman, right? Then we realized Rob was helping _her_. The two of them are laughing like loons but still taking this fight pretty seriously and he's not giving an inch. They were playing. There was some kind of bet going on and they had to take him down to win. They did too. She's like that middle road between them. She can be as crazy as Rob when she wants to be and she will hand you your ass at video games. I've seen her fight though and she's as scary as Batman. If I had to pick I don't want to meet either of them in a dark alley. She loves Rob more than –" Wally swallowed back the words 'her own life' before continuing on. "anything. Bats puts up a pretty good front around all of us too. It's not like that away from us."

"I know her." All eyes swung back to Artemis. "When I had all those problems with Sportsmaster and my sister Batman sent her to me. He figured she could connect to me because of her background. I've spent a some time with her and Canary. Those two are tight but when they spar I swear it's a competition to see who can go home more injured."

"Maybe they're just hoping for the care and comfort they get when they get home." Raquel smirked.

"Oh. Yuck." Artemis covered her eyes briefly. "Do not say that. GA and Canary are way into the PDA. So are Batman and Catwoman when the public is more private, scarily enough." Artemis smiled at Zatanna. "If you knew her you would know there isn't a cold bone in her body but you should hear her talk about Rob." Artemis refrained from using the word 'kitten'.

Zatanna nodded. "Thanks guys. He's just so….him. And he lives with Mr. Dark and Moody. I worried that she was just the same. Where would he ever get the joy and happiness he needs?"

Conner and Robin walked into the cafeteria just then. M'gann floated forward to meet Conner in a hug while Robin walked over to hop up on the table next to Zatanna.

"They want me to come home with them tonight." Conner whispered to M'gann. "To talk about what's going to happen from now on, about meeting Superman's parents."

M'gann pulled back a bit to look up at him. "Really? That's fantastic!"

"She wants to meet you as well." Conner grinned. "Superman's wife. Catwoman said we need to let him make the call about the secret identity .reveal but it shouldn't really be an issue since I trust you and you're J'onn's niece. Still, his wife said it would be a nice gesture to let him decide so we'll wait on you two meeting. But she's excited about it."

"Oh, Conner!" M'gann threw her arms around him enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Um, can you take Wolf and Sphere back to the Mountain for me?" He felt her nod against his cheek.

Robin looked down on Zatanna from his perch on the table. "I've got about a minute before an angry cat stalks me down as prey and drags me to the zeta tube." The cheerful look and tone belied the words.

"Unhunh. You sound real scared." Zatanna teased.

"Oh, I am. You have to believe me. When she called down to Agent A she asked for double dark brownies. If I don't behave I won't get any. Batman is already being denied." Robin looked to Wally for support.

"Oh yeah. You don't want him to be denied the double dark brownies. Anything but that." Wally moaned a little.

"I can confirm that." Conner said. "The brownies are pretty amazing."

"Amazing? Those brownies are pieces of chocolate heaven. Or sin. Or Heavenly sin. They are soooo good." Every Team member gaped at Artemis.

"How have you had Agent A's double dark brownies?" Robin's head tilted in query.

"Ha." Artemis smiled weakly. "Catwoman brings them to sparring matches with Canary. Sometimes I'm there so I get to have some."

"What?" Robin was outraged. "She's smuggling the brownies out of the Cave?"

"My brownies I can do what I want with them." The Team spun to see Catwoman and Lois, cowl and mask firmly in place standing in the door. "You planning to stop me little bird?"

"No." He lifted his chin a notch. "Maybe I'll just tell Agent A what you're up too."

Catwoman threw back her head and laughed. "Well played except Agent A knows exactly where each batch is going when he bakes it. I don't like to live that dangerously." Robin almost, but not quite, pouted. Catwoman turned to Lois. "What did I tell you? Looking to find boys go where there is food and girls."

"She means us Conner." Robin hopped off the table and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Zatanna's lips. He whispered to her as he pulled away. "I'll message you as soon as she stops smothering me long enough to let me come up for air."

Both boys walked across the cafeteria and followed Catwoman and Lois out the door.


	2. Gotham

Selina stopped at door of Wayne Manor's master bedroom and laid her head on it for a quiet moment. She wore one of Bruce's dress shirts, an item that had rapidly become her favourite form of nightwear. Given their difference in heights she could have put a belt on it and worn it as a dress; perhaps started a new fashion trend. Alfred would never forgive her.

Thank goodness for Alfred. He'd met them in the Cave with hot chocolate and brownies. Selina and Dick's favourite nightwear awaited them. Bruce simply didn't have such a thing as _favourite_ nightwear. Alfred had checked both Dick and Bruce's injuries. Dick had been right. Bruce wasn't feeling the aster either. Selina had sat on the sidelines, watching as her men were treated, sipping her hot chocolate. Neither had warmed her.

Dick had allowed her to tuck him for the first time in years. They hadn't spoken a word. Her fingers had brushed across his hair and she had pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room.

She opened the door and slipped silently inside. Bruce stood staring out the massive window into what was left of the night. She walked up behind him, stopped just short of touching him. He was so close she could feel his body heat. Part of her yearned to just lean into his body but she stopped herself. If he wanted to touch her he would.

"There's a whole sixteen hours I don't remember." Bruce's voice was low and rough. "Do you know what I do remember in vivid detail?" Selina knew he didn't really want an answer. "I remember hitting that boy. I remember every punch, every kick, every time I slammed him into a wall. I was stuck in my own head watching it all happen. Why can't I forget that?"

They stood silently for several long minutes staring out the window. Finally Bruce turned to Selina.

"I know that you hate me. I understand that you might never forgive me."

Selina took a breath before she spoke. "When I heard I wanted to hit something. I wanted to rip something apart. You had taught me everything I needed to know to protect Dick if something went wrong on the Watchtower and when it did I was down here clueless." Bruce opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head at him. "I was so mad at you. Then I was so mad at me but really I was just so scared. I could have lost you both, I almost did and maybe in a way worse than dying. There's no way you're going to forget what happened but somehow you're going to have to learn to put it behind you. Dick needs you to do that. He needs you to move forward so he can move forward." Her head leaned forward into his chest and his arms went around her. "If I ever get my hands on Savage or Klarion I'm going to rip them both to pieces." Her voice lowered. "Shred them. They're going to regret touching what's mine."

A slight smile ghosted over Bruce's face. His hands twisted into her hair pulling her face up to look into his. "I think that if anyone could do that it would be you my fierce little –" His words were cut off by the new voice in the room.

"I knew it wasn't you." Bruce looked toward the doorway and Selina twisted in his arms. Dick stood there in his pajamas looking younger than normal and uncertain. Not Robin just Dick. "It was me though. I just had to get you back. Somehow, someway, no matter what."

Selina gave Bruce a slight push with her hand at the small of his back. He moved forward toward Dick, stopping far enough away to give the boy room to escape should he want to.

"You did good." Bruce paused. "You saved me. The Team saved us all." Bruce paused again. "In my head, when I couldn't stop myself, I was yelling for you to hit me again. To do all the things I taught you, all the things you did, to win. You did good."

Dick moved just one step, then another, tentatively getting closer to Bruce. Selina sighed to herself and moved forward, wrapping her arm around Bruce's waist, gathering Dick close. Dick snuggled in as was his habit. It took Bruce a moment but then he relaxed and held them both.

"I never want to come that close again." Selina rested her head on Bruce's chest and pressed a kiss to the top of Dick's head. "Do you hear me? I'm not losing a member of this family."

Dick shuddered once. "I'm good with that." He looked up at them. "Can I, can I sleep here tonight? I know I'm kind of old for it but I would just feel better."

"I think we would all feel better." Bruce ran his hand across Dick's hair. Family. Yes, these two and Alfred they were his family now. He wondered what his parents would think of his family. Robin the Boy Wonder, Catwoman the ex-thief turned hero, and Alfred who was extraordinary. He was certain they would approve.


	3. Metropolis

Lois eyed Conner over the rim of her coffee cup. The teen shifted uncomfortably in the doorway of the kitchen. No one had gotten much sleep once they had arrived back at the Lane/Kent apartment.

"You should come in and sit down." Lois lowered her cup as she spoke. "The kitchen won't implode."

"Yeah, I guess not." Conner walked in and slowly sat down. "I was just wondering if this was really a good idea."

Lois reached forward and placed her delicate manicured hand over his much larger one. Conner was eerily reminded of the first time she had done that at Wayne Manor. "What did I tell you?"

"That we'll make an unstoppable team." Conner smiled at her.

"Exactly." Lois smiled back at him. She raised her voice. "Now if Smallville would get his lazy butt out of bed he could make us breakfast. Some of us are wasting away from hunger."

"Who's Smallville?" Conner was confused.

"Oh, that's just what I call Clark. He's from a small town in Kansas called Smallville." She explained. "He was so cute and bumbling when he arrived in Metropolis, the quintessential small town boy. Drove Bruce up a wall from what I hear when they first met. I'm sure it's shocking to people that they're best friends. Probably to Bruce most of all."

"You know," Clark entered the room pulling on a t-shirt. "if you learned to cook you wouldn't waste away from hunger." He dropped a kiss on her cheek as he passed her on his way to the fridge.

"Why would I do that when I have you and take out?" She winked at Conner who grinned back at her.

Clark turned from the fridge. "Morning Conner. Scrambled eggs and bacon okay with you?"

Clark sighed to himself as the grin Conner had been giving Lois faded off his face. "Morning. Sure, whatever you want is fine." The boy answered. Clark nodded and headed to the stove with his supplies.

Clark managed to ignore the look that Lois was giving him for a few minutes while they ate their breakfast in silence. It wasn't easy to do. The woman's eyes were boring a hole through his skull. Not an easy feat when you considered he was Kryptonian.

He cleared his throat and Conner's head jerked up from his plate. "You and Dick did a good job against me and Bruce."

"You said that last night." The teen responded. Lois glared at Clark.

"Umm, yes, right." Clark tried again. "It's just, I don't think I would have voluntarily gone up against Kryptonite. That stuff really hurts."

"I had to do it." Conner's voice was low. "We had to stop Savage and Klarion. Who knows what they would have done. And well," His eyes flicked to Lois, then away, and he didn't say anything else.

"Oh, Conner." Tears shimmered in Lois' eyes. "Thank you."

Clark stared at his wife's profile for a minute. Conner was right – who knows what Klarion and Savage would have done? Would it have included the League getting rid of those closest to them so no one would suspect they weren't themselves? Would he have come home and hurt Lois? He owed Conner a great deal.

"Yes. Thank you Conner." Clark looked back and forth between Lois and Conner. "I'm out of the loop. When did you two meet? Lois, you only found out about Conner before Christmas."

"Maybe." Lois decided the mood definitely needed to be lightened and her eyes twinkled. "Maybe that was an act. Maybe I've known about him for months and I'm looking for trade you in for a younger model who won't complain about cooking for me. Who'll worship and adore me."

"Oh, really?" Clark's tone was amused.

"Yes, really." Lois poked at Clark's stomach. "I think I see signs of a pudge starting."

It was all Conner could do to not burst out laughing when he saw Clark quickly look down. Clark covered up the look and the concern on his face so quickly Conner was sure only Barry and Wally besides himself would have been able to see it. Except maybe this teenage girl Lois had mention that fell from the sky?

"I don't know who you think you're trying to fool. If you found someone who worshipped and adored you and did everything little thing you wanted you would grind them under your heel and keep going." Clark grinned at her. "You certainly wouldn't put your attack dogs in between us." He paused and narrowed his eyes. "Or should I say attack Cat and Canary."

"And my father says you're just a pretty face."

"I doubt seriously your father has ever said anything that nice about me. Don't try to distract me." He eyed her thoughtfully. "It wasn't on the New York weekend. The Team was on a mission. You went to Gotham when I went back to Smallville after Christmas."

"You mean, when you got called home to explain yourself to your parents?" Lois smirked at him. She glanced over at Conner. "Remember what I said? Not perfect. Not a good idea to forget to tell your wife and your parents that there is clone of you running around. We all sort of noticed when pictures of you started showing up. Especially since you look just like him at sixteen. Martha and Jonathan were not happy."

"I'm sorry." Was Conner's hasty response.

"Oh no, not with you." Clark assured him. "With me. Ma and Pa are very big on the truth. It's one thing not to tell somebody something because it isn't their business but this well, this was different. They're very big on family too. I failed there as well. Ma and Pa really want to meet you. So does Kara."

"Kara?" Conner questioned.

"Kara's my, our, cousin from Krypton. It's a long story how she got here safely too, but she's out with Ma and Pa on the farm." Clark smiled. "They hope, we hope, that you'll want to be part of the family once you meet everyone."

Conner looked uncertainly at Clark. He wanted a family. He really did. This was just happening so fast. He felt a slim hand slide over his and looked over at Lois.

"Hey. Take a breath. No pressure. They're really nice people. You'll like them. Kara's a little bit younger than you." Then she tilted her head to one side. "Or a lot older. It gets confusing. Which is okay because technically she's older than Clark but we can take things one step at a time."

"I should warn you though." Conner's gaze jerked back to Clark when he spoke again. "Ma may be little but she can be pretty scary when she wants to be. She's in charge of two Kryptonians, three if she has her way, don't let anything about her fool you."

Conner looked slowly from Clark to Lois and then back to Clark with an incredulous look on his face. He paused for a few seconds but Clark just looked at him curiously. "Lois, Dinah, Selina, M'gann." He shuddered. "Artemis. As Dick has pointed out, never let the size or innocent look of a female make you think she's any less scary than actually she is."

There was stunned silence in the kitchen for a few minutes and then Lois burst out laughing. "Oh honey. Martha's going to love you. You just compared her to Black Canary and Catwoman."


	4. Artemis

_This chapter starts off very similar to 'Aftermath' but it is different and then does change. It shows Artemis thoughts in figuring out who Superman and everyone in the Batclan are._

Watchtower

Cafeteria

Who had the woman with Catwoman been Artemis wondered? She'd certainly been concerned about Conner. Artemis watched M'gann's growing unease at Conner's absence. Knowing the Martian's fondness for Earth TV and movies she tried a joke. "Who was that masked woman?" There was no response. "M'gann?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I think that was Superman's wife." M'gann stared at her hands.

"Wait? What?" Raquel lurched forward in her seat. "Superman has a wife? And she's a superhero?"

Superman's wife? Well that was interesting. Superman didn't like Catwoman and he ignored Conner but obviously his wife was friends with her and had a bond with Conner. How did that work? Artemis wondered why she hadn't ever come to train with Canary and Catwoman. Maybe it she had but Artemis just hadn't been there?

"Superman does indeed have a wife." Kaldur responded calmly as usual. "She is not a superhero. I believe that she and Catwoman resorted to such theatrics to conceal her identity. I do not understand why she would have responded so quickly to a concern for Conner's safety."

Okay, that was why, she wasn't actually a hero. So did Canary even know her as Dinah Lance?

"He's met her before. They bonded." M'gann said softly. Everyone at the table stared at her. "Something to do with Catwoman and Black Canary. He's been spending a lot of time with Catwoman and Robin out of uniform."

Out of uniform? None of them but Wally and Roy knew Robin out of uniform, right? Apparently not. There was something tickling at the edge of her brain. It was weird. Canary was best friends with Catwoman but Dinah was best friends with socialite Selina Kyle. Artemis had always dismissed it as a cover, sort of like the life Dinah and Ollie lived in public. What if it wasn't though? If, by some chance, Dinah's best friend in private was had the same kind of public life it made sense for them to best friends in public.

Except that Catwoman was madly, wildly in love with Batman. Selina Kyle dated playboy Bruce Wayne. Artemis had even met them once when they were staying at Ollie and Dinah's. When they were coming out of the guest room they were _sharing_. Obviously as a socialite Selina Kyle would have to date but to maintain that kind of relationship long term? Batman didn't strike Artemis as the type who would be okay with the woman he loved – and she didn't doubt he felt that way – sleeping with someone else.

Which left her with only one mind boggling option – Gotham playboy Bruce Wayne was Batman. It couldn't be true. It had to be true. All the advanced weaponry, the vehicles, the rumours she'd heard that he and Ollie financed the League and the Team along with help from the Atom.

Her eyes narrowed suddenly. That little sneak! She remembered the surprise picture by Bruce Wayne's ward, Dick Grayson on her first day of school. He was obviously Robin!

So how did Superman's wife fit in? It was sitting at the edge of her mind? Then it hit her. The picture from after Christmas! Dinah, Selina Kyle, and reporter Lois Lane made that big donation on behalf of Wayne and Queen Industries in New York. Ollie making that snarky comment about the Boy Scout deserving whatever the girls did that weekend.

Now who was Lois Lane married too? Artemis had read several of Lois' articles on various topics for reports for school. Some of them had been written with another reporter. Yes! That was it. She was married to another reporter! Clark Kent! She'd figured it! She knew who they all were!

Artemis threw her head back and laughed. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Don't mind me. I just figured it out. I just figured out who they all are. Continue, continue." She waved her hand at the others.

"Oh no, girl." Raquel stated firmly. "You can't tell us that you just figured out who Batman and Superman are and then not share."

"Oh yes, I can." Artemis stated equally as firmly. "My Mom knew Catwoman back in the day. She tells me that Sportsmaster put his hands on Catwoman's butt once without permission. Catwoman, a thief, put League of Shadow's trained Sportsmaster in the hospital for it. That was before she was sparring with Batman on a regular basis. What do you think she would do to someone who spilled his identity?"

Zatanna switched the subject for her and she sat there, smug in her thoughts. Who was the detective now, kitten? She gloated.


End file.
